


Naughty Boy

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Paul is a brat, Rough kisses, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Paul is being a bit naughty





	Naughty Boy

John pushed Paul onto the bed and pounced on him like a hungry predator. John looked into Paul’s lust filled eyes, admiring how small, and submissive he looked. John couldn’t wait to absolutely destroy Paul’s beautiful, plump ass tonight. After all, he deserved it. He was teasing John relentlessly during that entire interview.

John started to give Paul passionate, sloppy kisses all over him as he tore his clothes off. He ground his hips against Paul’s, making both of them even more erect than they were before. Paul gave a small whimper as John gave Paul a rough kiss on the sensitive part of his neck. “You are in for a long night McCartney.” John said with a smirk. As soon as Paul’s underwear were off, John began the rough, passionate, kinky fucking.

And that was how Paul McCartney ended up tied to the bedpost with his tie.

***

Paul whimpered as John took his fingers out of his entrance.Paul looked at John with a look of annoyance. John hadn’t even taken his tie off, yet here he was, naked and bound to the bed. John only returned the look with a shake of his head. “Only good boys get fucked. You know the rules.”

Paul had been a disobedient little pet all night. First was the heavy teasing at the interview, then the teasing in the car, and now here he was, refusing to obey John. John was growing frustrated. Paul was normally his obedient little pet. He always did whatever John said and was always graciously rewarded. But now, he was disobeying every single one of John’s commands.

Paul just scowled at John. He didn’t want to follow rules that night. He just wanted to be fucked. John hadn’t been giving him any attention and refused to actually fuck him all night long. “You haven’t been giving me attention when I did follow the rules!”

John chuckled a little, then began to laugh. He walked over to the naked boy (very sexily) and teased his member as he leaned in close. John gave a teasing kiss on Paul’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “Did you seriously think I would let you get away with what happened at the interview? It’s called a punishment for a reason Paulie. I can’t reward good behaviour.”

Paul whined, and bucked upwards, hoping to gain a bit of friction from John’s hand. John only moved his hands away. “Ah ah ah. No bucking.” He said as he walked away. “Do I need to get the ring out?”

If there was one thing Paul hated more than anything, it was that damn ring. You know which ring I’m talking about. That rubber ring that John stuck around Paul’s member whenever he disobeyed. That rubber ring that prevented sweet release.

Although Paul was determined to not give into John that night, he could not take the ring. “No!” He shouted, thrashing around a little as John went by the dresser where it was hidden away.

“Alright. No ring tonight. It’s for more severe punishments anyways.” John said, walking back over to his naked lover. He had to admit, he has been teasing Paul for a solid hour now. He had to admit he felt sympathy for him. He would hate being tied up, forced to obey a master when you just wanted to be fucked. But he couldn’t reward Paul’s bad behaviour.

Then John got an idea.

He knew he didn’t need the ring to get Paul to obey. If he got Paul horny enough he would give in. Here was John’s plan. He would give in and fuck Paul harshly, and roughly, but right when Paul was about to cum, he’d pull out, and give Paul a harsh teasing session. Along with some sexy spanking for good measure.

John chuckled a little. This plan was fool proof.

“Alright. I guess I can’t force you tonight.” He said, grabbing a condom and some lube. He watched Paul’s eyes light up as he stared at the items in John’s hand. It reminded John of a puppy staring at a toy. John unzipped his trousers and pulled out his member, but didn’t bother to remove his clothes. Paul thought it was sexy to fuck in clothing. John rolled the condom onto his member then walked over to Paul.

“Lets get you out of this real quick.” John said, undoing the tie. He released Paul from his binds, and flipped him over on his belly. He then coated his member in lube, and since Paul was already prepped, entered him with no problem.

John had to admit, it was hard to stick with the plan as he fucked Paul. Paul just looked so fucking good underneath him. Paul was moaning, LOUD. He sounded like a bird. John fucked Paul harshly and pulled his hair, taking in the sweet, delicious sounds from the man underneath him. John felt his climax approaching fast. Although he didn’t want to, he knew it was going to be time to stop soon.

“John!” Paul cried out as John pulled at his hair, fucking him harshly. “It’s so good!” Paul grabbed at the sheets and began to come completely undone in front of John. His climax would come at any minute. John just needed to keep going. Almost there.

John thrusted again, kissing Paul harshly, leaving hickeys all over his neck. Paul could feel his climax approaching.

Another thrust. John’s cock inside of his entrance felt so good. He craved more. He needed more. His climax was definitely getting close.

Yet another thrust. Paul let out one of the most unmanly whines that John had ever heard. He threw his head back and cried out as John left another love bite. Almost there!

Oh god. He was so close. John was fucking him at insane speeds now. Paul was panting hard as he felt John slam against his prostate. He was whining, moaning, and making all sorts of sinful sounds as he started to utter a string of sinful words. “Oh god! I’m so close! I’m so close keep going! Oh god!”

All of a sudden, John stopped and pulled out. Paul looked back with a look of disbelief. Did John just, pull out? Right when he was about to climax? Surely this was a joke right? He saw John grab the tie, and before Paul could even comprehend what was happening, he was tied up again.

Paul tugged at his restraints. “Wha? What the fuck? Why am I tied up again?!” He asked, clearly sexually frustrated.

John started to laugh. “Oh darling. I love how you’re so gullible. Did you seriously think I was about to reward you for being naughty?” John walked over to the dresser and grabbed the ring.

Paul stared at it in fear. No, John couldn’t be that cruel. He wouldn’t leave Paul hanging right at the verge of climax. John walked over with the ring, and hovered over Paul. “You can’t get away with disobeying me.”

Paul gulped. He didn’t want the ring, but he didn’t want to give into John either. He just had to accept his fate. John would let him orgasm right? However, John could see the fear in Paul’s eyes. He knew he didn’t want the ring. “However, maybe I’ll let you get away with it. You just have to do something for me.”

Paul pretended to accept it unwillingly, but John knew Paul would do just about anything to get fucked harshly like that again. John set the ring on the night stand, and kissed Paul’s cheek. “All you have to do, is beg for me.”

Paul fidgeted a little. Begging was humiliating. He hated it. It made him look weak, and girly like. But at the same time, turned him on. Every time John made him beg for a fuck made his cock just a little bit harder. But tonight, Paul refused to let John have the upper hand.

Paul shook his head. “No.”

John sighed. “Paulie all you have to do is beg. If you beg for me to fuck your pretty little arse all the way into next week, I’ll do it.”

Paul shook his head. “No! I’m not begging like a bird John!” Paul spat, knowing he just signed his own death wish. Maybe that was what he wanted.

John chuckled. “Have it your way then.

That night contained a lot of heavy teasing. John slid the ring on Paul and began to tease and fuck him, without letting him cum. Paul managed to not give in for about twenty minutes, when he finally had enough.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll beg! John I can’t take it anymore just please fuck me!” Paul whimpered as John took a vibrator out of Paul.

John chuckled. “I don’t think I heard you Paulie. This vibrator is a little loud. Do you mind repeating what you said?

Paul bucked his hips into the air and began to whine even more. “John please! I need you to fuck me I can’t take it! Please John please! I’ll do anything just please!”

John chuckled. “Alright. We’ll cum together, alright?”

John then undid Paul, took off his cock ring, and climbed on top of him. He positioned himself at Paul’s entrance, and began to fuck him harshly. It didn’t take long before they both came. And collapsed on the bed. John luckily had enough strength to clean them both up.

John slid into bed next to Paul once they were both cleaned up. He began to spoon Paul, leaving small, gentle kisses over his hickeys. “I hope I wasn’t too rough.” John said softly as they both sunggled.

Paul turned over so he was facing John. He pecked John’s lips and smiled. “Not at all."


End file.
